When life gives you eels
by httydfangirl123
Summary: Both of them knew to expect the unexpected when living on Dragon's Edge, but this was a start to the morning neither of them had imagined. Giggling, kissing, and unwelcome eels... Fluffy nonsense Hiccstrid romance one-shot :) Set during RTTE


**A/N: Hi! I'm back! It's been almost two weeks, and I was getting impatient and decided to close the poll on which one-shot you guys wanted and just upload it. The winner is fluffy-Hiccstrid-nonsense, so here it is! I also saw HTTYD THW yesterday and oh my Thor, it is ABSOLUTELY AMAZING. If you hadn't seen it yet, sit tight, it will be well worth the wait. I want to watch it again but I probably can't... Anyway...**

 **Warning, this is just a bunch of fluffy, weird nonsense I managed to type. It was an idea I got and wrote in one sitting. It is devoid of all logical reasoning, but will leave a smile on your face nonetheless.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a very pleasant morning on Dragon's Edge. The sunrise illuminated the grass in tones of pink and orange and made Astrid's skin look a funny colour of peach. The sea glistened in a way that mesmerised her, only she couldn't stand still for too long without getting cold. Her bare feet hit the dewy grass as she jumped off Stormfly and ambled down to the pool to bathe. There was a lovely little lagoon that was wonderfully cool at this time of day. It was the perfect way to fully wake up, and she could be naked without having to worry about anyone seeing her as no else was up at this hour… except maybe Hiccup, but he stayed in his hut until the sun had risen before going on a flight with Toothless. She finally came to the water's edge and dipped her toes in to feel the temperature, despite the fact that it was the same every summer morning: cold but bearable. The twins didn't agree on the 'bearable' part when the Riders decided to splash around together, but Astrid found that once you were in it for a while you hardly noticed the cold, only the freshness of the water.

The blanket she held around her almost naked body dropped onto the ground as she gracefully slipped into the water, only removing her breast bindings when she was completely submerged up to her neck, for dignity's sake. She smiled as Stormfly used her tail to splash them both. Holding her breath, she lowered her head in so that her hair became saturated with water and clung to her neck. She came back up for air, noticing that her dragon was happily preening herself on the side. Taking a deep breath in as her muscles relaxed, she sat down on the sandy floor of the shallow pool. Her eyes slid shut… and stayed shut.

The sun continued to rise, the Riders started to awaken and suddenly Stormfly realised her human hadn't opened her eyes in a while. Was she sleeping? Was she ok? She squawked, cocking her head to the side in curiosity. No sign of life. She squawked again, louder this time. Still no reply. The Deadly Nadder flew over to the bank Astrid sat against and gently nudged her. This time she moaned, muttering quietly under her breath but still not awake. Stormfly nudged her again, this time a little too hard so her body lost its balance and plunged into the water. She came up gasping, almost angry until she realised what time it was and that she was stark naked apart from the garment covering her lower feminine area. Stormfly tossed her her breast bindings and Astrid tied them around her slim figure thankfully, when suddenly she heard a hiss. Stormfly heard it too, jumping up in terror. Astrid was confused, turning around to see a black and yellow eel swimming towards her. Not fully understanding that there was no harm and still dazed from her sleep, the young maiden yelped and leapt out of the water, jumping onto her equally frightened dragon, who flew away immediately.

"Got to go tell Hiccup," She panted, and Stormfly nodded in reply, though not fully understanding why they had to go to that boy over an eel. Humans weren't scared of them, were they? They landed outside Hiccup's hut seconds later and the moment they landed she jumped off her dragon's back and flung open the door. Hiccup stood over his desk, reviewing diagrams he had drawn and comparing them to metal pieces he held in his hands. He turned around in shock at the noise of the door opening, his mouth falling open in surprise. The flustered Astrid ran to him, heavily placing her hands on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"Astrid! What's wrong? Hunters? Flyers? Are we under attack?" Hiccup asked, voice filled with concern as his arm supported her waist. Astrid couldn't speak for a minute or two, so the two were stood there, Astrid panting and Hiccup trying to figure out if she was ok or not.

"An eel… in freshwater!" She got out eventually. Hiccup furrowed his forehead in confusion.

"An eel?" Astrid nodded, looking up at his bewildered face as her breathing normalised. Hiccup shook his head in surprise.

"Astrid, those small eels aren't dangerous, and it's very normal for them to be in freshwater…" He replied, eyes narrowing slightly. Astrid blinked. And again.

"Oh,"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just bathing and-"

"Yes, I see…" Hiccup interrupted her, body tensing up as his eyes trailed over her skimpy breast bindings, slim waist, revealing underwear and bare legs. Astrid gasped, arms raising to cover her breasts out of instinct and her face turning a cherry shade of pink. The couple stood in silence for a few seconds, neither of them knowing what to do. Other than kissing, they hadn't been at all intimate, and neither of them had expected this to ever happen before their wedding night… Hiccup's hand slowly retracted his hand from her waist, now also blushing. How hadn't he noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes?

Astrid was mortified. Oh, what was he thinking? Not only had she just rushed in to tell him there was an eel in a lagoon, but she was also practically stark naked and _neither of them had noticed._ She didn't know what to do… she felt tempted to run away. But what if one of the other Riders saw her? That would be even more embarrassing. She wanted to look at him, find out what he was thinking, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. He was trying very diligently not to look at her body, wanting desperately more than anything for her to feel more at ease. So what did he do?

He kissed her. He pressed his lips onto hers, avoiding touching her bare back and instead, combing his fingers through her wet hair. Astrid let out a muffled yelp of surprise, and Hiccup felt her lips quiver for a moment, but soon her instincts took over and she answered him, their mouths and tongues dancing in unison. Her arms slowly lowered from where they covered her chest as everything else disappeared for her. It was just Hiccup and Astrid. He felt that too, her muscles slowly relaxed until they were no longer tense. He pulled away, his mission accomplished, gazing into her blue eyes and smiling.

"Now go put some clothes on and come back," He muttered, noticing how pink she was and how hot his face felt. She nodded, giddy with embarrassment before running outside to Stormfly. Hiccup sighed, blinking in the realisation of what had just happened. It was weird, he had thought that the first time seeing his betrothed naked would be a lot different… but all he knew now was that she was even more beautiful than he had thought…

Astrid had never gotten dressed as quickly as she did now, she was fully clothed within a mere minute and then she glanced at herself in the reflection of her axe. She was bright pink but smiling like an idiot. What had just happened? He was so polite, so respectful, didn't laugh at her, avoided looking at her bare body (except for that first bewildered glance). But then again, he was Hiccup. He didn't make it too awkward, but cared first and foremost about making her feel more at ease, not about what others would think if they got caught. _Gods, she was gushing…_ She ambled back to Stormfly, gave her a pat on the snout and then took off for Hiccup's hut. The door was still open from when she left, and she smirked as an idea popped into her head. She sprinted into the hut, noting he was upstairs making the bed and running up to meet him. She screamed, trying to sound as petrified as she could. Her boyfriend turned around in horror, only for Astrid to jump straight into his arms. He stumbled slightly, eyes still filled with worry until he noticed his girlfriend was giggling. He heard Toothless laugh at them from downstairs and sighed in exasperation.

"Astrid! You scared me!" He shouted, but his smile betrayed him. Astrid lay there, smiling, blushing and giggling in his arms until Hiccup kissed her again. It was just like a few minutes ago, except both leapt into action immediately as their lips moved around each other. But slowly, Astrid started slipping out of this grip… slowly… slow enough that neither of them noticed until Astrid felt herself drop suddenly. She gripped Hiccup's neck quickly, supporting herself so she didn't fall onto the wooden floorboards, only he wasn't expecting this and both of them toppled backwards onto Hiccup's neatly made bed. They crashed onto the blankets, looking at each other in surprise before giggling uncontrollably. Astrid restarted the kiss this time, their arms finding the other's waist as they lay there.

"Just wait until the wedding night," Hiccup whispered. Astrid opened her mouth in surprise… did he just say that? He continued to kiss her lower lip, shaking with laughter which quickly transferred onto the young maiden. They were still giddily laughing minutes later, though neither of them knew what they were laughing about anymore…

Footsteps sounded downstairs.

"Hiccup, are you coming to breakfast or not? I'm _starving_!" Snotlout shouted from the doorway, searching the dark hut for any sign of life. The couple were separated in an instant, untangling their arms and rolling in opposite directions, simultaneously accidentally falling off the bed and landing with a thud on the floor.

"Uuuhhh… what are you guys doing?" Snotlout asked, staring at them in confusion.

"Yeah, Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid teased, trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"W-w-what, me? I'm not doing anything!" Hiccup replied, and Astrid was about to open her mouth to reply, but they already heard Snotlout groaning and stalking away.

"Ugh… couple arguments…" His voice faded away. The couple looked at each other blankly.

And you'll never imagine what they did next.

They started laughing again.

* * *

 **A/N: Look at you, smiling like an idiot XD**

 **So I know it probably isn't as good as my other stories or one-shots but I hope you liked it. Let me know in the reviews what you thought, and hopefully I'll see you pop up on another of my stories :)**

 **~httydfangirl123**


End file.
